


Kiss and Tell

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [30]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, using their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Sometimes, Tony overshares. Steve... isn't necessarily okay with that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99
Collections: Team Fluff





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony games - Fluff fill for the Dub/non-con square. As you will see, I did not tag for this, as my interpretation wasn't quite as 'controversial' as the prompt might imply. This is basically non/dub-consent information sharing.
> 
> Also, this is set in this [Royalty AU](https://betheflame.tumblr.com/post/624083782753042432/his-royal-highness-james-buchanan-barnes-of-the) that the AMAZING betheflame has created. You do not need to read the prompt she created (this is set before it), all you need to know is it is set in Excaliber 44 (where the colonies lost the war and America is still part of the Empire) and Bucky is King. Yes. THAT Bucky. :) Thanks Flame for letting me play in that sandbox, sort of ;)

“Your Highness,” Tony bowed gracefully as the words left his lips when he saw Bucky sitting in their living room with Steve. “To what do we owe this visit, James?”

“Fuck off, Stark,” Bucky threw a piece of popcorn at him.

“The mouth on you. What will the women and children think?” Tony made his way to the couch where Steve was seated, dropping in his lap. “What's up with our King?”

Steve laughed as another piece of Bucky's snack landed on Tony. “He is a bit grumpy cause he has a date and I won't answer his questions.”

“What?” Tony looked from one man to the other, truly puzzled.

Bucky groaned and threw his head back on the chair he was sitting on. “Your fiancé is trying to be all noble and shit is what's happening.”

“You'll need to give me a bit more to go on here, Barnes,” Tony started. “Noble should be his middle name. Whose honour is he defending now?”

“Yours,” Bucky deadpanned.

Tony smiled sweetly at Steve. “Oh Captain, my Captain. You are too good to me.” Tony leaned forward for a peck, which Steve gave him easily. “What's the problem though, Buckaroo? Maybe I can help since I’m here to defend myself now.”

“I don’t think-" Steve started quickly, but Bucky completely ignored him.

“So, I'm going out with Pepper again tonight. And things have been going really well. Like, _really_ good. But it's been a while since I’ve dated, ya know-"

Tony held up a finger, cutting Bucky off. “Are you telling me you were asking this guy for dating advice?”

“Hey! I’m right here!”

“Not dating advice, per se.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “It's just been a while since I’ve gone on enough dates to consider… putting the moves on. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Tony shook his head lightly at the admission, smiling to himself. Bucky had always been the picture of confidence, for as long as he'd known him – and, according to Steve, since they were kids. If Bucky was nervous about something like this, he must really like Pepper.

Tony sat himself properly next to Steve. If their King needed help wooing Pepper, it was the least he could do. He knew what Bucky hoped for out of his reign, and knowing Pepper, it wouldn’t take long to get there if she was alongside him. “First things first. Where are we going tonight?” Tony asked, knowing they'd be tagging along, with Steve being the security detail and all.

“She's coming here actually. Not here-here, but to my place. Just easier to avoid cameras that way.” Bucky stopped, rubbing his hand over his mouth a few times, which he only did when he was thinking of his options. “It isn't too early, right? To consider, you know… _that_.”

“First of all, we are grown ass adults, Barnes. Please use your adult words. It’s okay to say sex, even if you are the King.” Steve snorted next to him. “Now. What’s gotten into you? You normally have no issues with flirting and sweet-talking your way in or out of any situation. Your reputation is almost as infamous as mine in that department. What’s going on?”

Bucky’s face dropped to his hands, muffling his words. “I don’t know! This is ridiculous.”

“Buck, seriously. She likes you,” Steve chimed in, his sincere tone making Bucky look up. “It’s obvious how much she likes you. And not just cause you’re royalty. You should see what she texts Tony sometimes.”

“We won’t betray her trust by exposing any of that. But Steve’s right. She sees something in you that I cannot comprehend. She’s used adjectives that I would never use to describe you.” Bucky threw more popcorn his way. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about if you put on some moves after, what has it been, a month of dates? Now, if you were serious about needing pointers. Steve is a master of foreplay. Did you explain that thing you do with your tongue, babe?”

“Nope, that’s enough-“

“Seriously, Barnes, she will be putty in your hands. Works on me every time.”

“Tony, stop!”

Tony closed his mouth with an audible clack of his teeth, and Bucky looked at Steve with an odd expression.

“This is where I’m going to exit and leave you two to chat. Thanks for the advice guys,” Bucky got up and all but sprinted out of their apartment.

They sat in silence for a minute after they’d heard the door close behind Bucky. Tony started fidgeting with his band like he did when he and Steve argued.

“I feel like I owe you an apology, and I am sorry for upsetting you. I’m just really not sure what this is about,” Tony admitted quietly.

“When we first started dating, we were out one day and talking about what we were looking for long term. And some reporter overheard and misquoted you saying-“

“Children were the worse, why would anyone want to reproduce, yaddy yaddy yadda. I remember.”

“And after that, we agreed that we’d watch what we talked about in public and with other people. I specifically remember telling you I wasn’t comfortable talking about our sex life.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in awkward silence for a bit before Tony turned on the couch so he could face Steve, one leg tucked underneath him.

“I thought, when you said that, you were talking more generally. You know, because of my past tabloid headlines. Not friends. I’m sorry.”

Steve mirrored Tony’s position, reaching for his hands and squeezing them gently. “Your past has nothing to do with this. Not a single thing. This is a _me_ thing. Buck will tell you; I’ve never been big on kiss and tell, and I never asked him either. He just tends to talk about it without much after thought, so he came in here today asking about our early dating life. I just couldn’t share...”

Tony nodded, taking a long breath in, feeling he had to be honest with Steve. “Rhodey basically knows everything about our sex life, just so you know. Pep doesn’t want to hear it, and I don’t think Rhodey actually listens half the time. But yeah. Especially in the beginning, I went to him a lot for advice. Actually, I wasn’t much different than Bucky was tonight. I was always worried I was messing things up or doing something you’d hate. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. As long as it’s just Rhodey. I trust him. Still awkward to know he knows about some stuff, but I’ll live. And, for the record. You never disappointed me.” Steve grinned, a hint of a blush colouring his cheeks. “I’m sorry I got upset. I just- The thought of Bucky knowing about our private life like that-“

“No no, you don’t have to explain yourself. You aren’t comfortable with it, it’s fine. I can stop doing it with Rhodey too. Seeing that look on your face, it wasn’t worth it. Not if it’s as simple as toning down what I talk to Rhodey about. It’s fine, really.”

“Thanks.” Steve leaned forward, bringing their lips together.

“Can I make it up to you? Maybe practice that tongue thing on you?” Tony bit his lower lip in that adorable way that Steve just couldn’t resist.

“Like I’d ever say no to getting you naked.”


End file.
